Morning
by rivalrun
Summary: Quick KyoSaya fluff in the morning! First time writing fanfics in a very long time, sorry for that in advance.


Warm sunlight through crooked blinds, legs entwined over a mussed bed sheet, blanket lazily drooping over the edge of the bed. Kyoko was the first to wake up, eyes fluttering, before they drifted to the left ever so slightly. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the snoozing girl beside her, her blue hair cascading over the pillow, chest rising and falling peacefully. _Man, this girl_, she thought to herself with a small chuckle. Getting up carefully, she sat in bed for a moment taking it all in. The way Sayaka's shirt rose up to expose her stomach, the way she seemed so defenseless in that moment. Normally she was the type of girl to take everything as it came, but not to lay there taking whatever came her way without retaliating._ Passiveness was a trait she had not been given, unlike that girl Madoka_, Kyoko thought. Not that she was complaining.

She eventually got out of bed and slumped her way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and cool her slightly warm cheeks down. No matter how many times she woke up to that sight, she would never be able to take it without being a little embarrassingly happy. Staring at her disheveled self in the mirror, she cracked a toothy grin at her rats nest hair and askew clothes. It wouldn't be worth it to go through the bother of combing her hair for what felt like a lazy day in, so, turning around and deftly flipping the light off, she left the bathroom and let herself wander into the kitchen for a snack before retiring to bed.

"Hmm." Kyoko bent over and rummaged through the fridge, picking out a few things and scooting the rest sloppily to the side. "Yup, yup..." She kicked the fridge door closed with her foot and then went to the stove, carefully putting her ingredients down before reaching up for a pan from one of the overhead cabinets. Eggs, bacon, and rice sounded like a good idea for a quick breakfast, she figured. Sayaka would probably wake up at the smell of food and sleepily find her way to the kitchen, leaning against Kyoko and peering curiously into the pan to see what was cooking. She couldn't help smiling at the thought, even though she knew that if Sayaka knew how cheesy she could get sometimes she'd never hear the end of it. Crack, crack, two eggs in the pan. The sound of sizzling filled the previously calm apartment, and there was soon a soft thud accompanying it.

_That'll be Sayaka_, Kyoko nodded, sliding the eggs off the pan and reaching for the other two she had on the stovetop. Sure enough, the blue-haired mess came out of the bedroom with eyes that weren't even open, though the sleepy look suited her in Kyoko's opinion. A too-big shirt, no pants, the faint musky smell from the night before...Kyoko found herself drooling a bit and wiped her mouth hastily. Sayaka half-laughed, a goofy smile on her face, and Kyoko felt her chest constrict a little. _Goddammit_. She cracked the eggs over the pan and cooked them messily, her ears heating up a little at her flustering.

Something warm on her back, and Kyoko found her embarrassment dissipate, replaced with something...softer. She laughed and patted Sayaka's head, relishing the softness of her hair. It was almost like petting a silk rug, and she hadn't even had a chance to condition it the night before. Not that Sayaka would need to, Kyoko thought with pride in her girlfriend. At least one of them had good genes. Sayaka nuzzled her hand, mewling sleepily, and Kyoko nearly let the eggs burn before quickly turning the stove off and carrying her to the couch in the living room. She pressed her head against Sayaka's chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her warmth. "Zombie" or not, Sayaka was incredibly warm, like a little kid. It was so fitting.

Sayaka started to wake up a little, and she looked with surprise at Kyoko asleep on her knees, head on her chest. "K...Kyoko? You okay?"

Kyoko woke up, eyes half-open and mouth slightly agape. "Wuh?"

Laughing heartedly, Sayaka convulsed and shook with mirth. Kyoko's face shone red, and she playfully hit her. "I-idiot! Don't laugh!"

"Na...oh god, hang on...haha! Nah, I'm not laughing at...pfft!" Sayaka wiped tears from her eyes. "You were so cute just then!"

Kyoko's cheeks puffed up, and she got up and crossed her arms before looking away defiantly. "I guess you don't want breakfast, huh?"

"But cute is a compliment!" Sayaka protested. Kyoko blushed harder.

"S...Shut up! Unless you don't want me to eat your share!"

Grinning ear-to-ear, Sayaka sneakily got up and tackled her girlfriend from behind. They fell to the floor with a thump, with Sayaka ensnaring Kyoko in a tight grip. "You're so cute," she mumbled, nuzzling Kyoko's side.

Trembling, Kyoko let out a small gasp of surprise and writhed uselessly in Sayaka's arms. "Don't...!"

There was a slightly evil glint in Sayaka's eyes as she nudged Kyoko's shirt slightly upwards with her head, exposing sensitive skin. "Don't what?" she asked, kissing her stomach.

"That's...this early in the morning..." Kyoko stammered, covering her face with her arms. "Come on, Saya-"

Sayaka kissed down to Kyoko's shorts, teasing her a little before moving upwards. As she moved closer into danger territory, Kyoko wriggled in her grasp futilely.

"Mwahaha!" Sayaka laughed, throwing her head back for extra measure. She kissed Kyoko's right nipple softly before biting on it just enough so that Kyoko could feel it, and moved to her left. Kyoko bit her lips, holding back any sound, and Sayaka looked up at her trembling lips satisfactedly.

"You want to go further?" she whispered as she pressed her lips to Kyoko's collarbone. "C'mon, Kyo~ko..."

Kyoko raised her arms defeatedly, small tears in her eyes as she looked at Sayaka with a watered down glare, diminished by the lost look in her eyes. Sayaka was always pretty happy with how easy it was to seduce her - it took next to nothing, and Sayaka wasn't exactly an expert. With Kyoko, though, it felt like she had pleasured twenty women sometimes, considering how sensitive she was. Lifting her shirt over her arms, Sayaka left it there so that Kyoko's arms were pinned just above her head. There was a small outcry of protest before Sayaka silenced them, pressing kisses against her collarbone, nipping slightly at it, making Kyoko reflexively wince. "O-oi, what are you -"

"Shh," Sayaka smiled at her. Kyoko flushed and nodded, as Sayaka moved up to her ear, whispering stupidly sweet things. "I wuv you," she breathed, letting her warm breath tickle her ear. "You're so, so, so cute. The cutest." Kyoko squirmed in embarrassment, her legs kicking out at an enemy that wasn't there. "Don't tease me!"

Sayaka stopped in mock offense. "What? Tease you? I, an ally of justice, would never do that!" She got up from the floor, dusting herself off.

Kyoko looked down at the wooden floor and pouted a little. "Dumbass."

Cupping her ear, Sayaka leaned in. "Hm? What was that? 'Sayaka, O Mistress, please continue'?"

Just slightly irritated, Kyoko bit her lip. Sometimes Sayaka could get a little too into being the top, which was, while welcomed in the bedroom once in a while, not the best when she had been brought to her limits on the goddamn floor of all places. "C'mon, just take this damn shirt off. I'll show you who'll continue."

Sayaka chuckled, amusement in her eyes, and bent down to take it off. "Give me your best shot, alright?"

Kyoko's fang flashed as her arms broke free of the shirt and tackled Sayaka to the ground. "Hah!"

She locked her lips with Sayaka's furiously, a sort of passion that could be misconstrued for anger. Sayaka unwillingly let a moan out, her legs writhing in pleasure. Kyoko's fang hurt a little when she got into it, but it wasn't something that couldn't, or didn't, feel good in a weird way. Kyoko slipped a hand under Sayaka's shirt and let her fingers run down her smooth skin. Sayaka's back arched slightly as they ran down her front, tickling her, and Kyoko duly took note of that. She broke the kiss, a devilish grin on her face, as she planted kisses down Sayaka's hips, making a path to her special spot. "Feeling it, huh?"

Sayaka heated up a little at that, but she was too lost in what Kyoko was doing to properly reply. "H...Nn.."

Kyoko's heart started to race a little, and she felt the potential for payback was ripe for the taking. "Heh," she muttered to herself, running a finger over Sayaka's clit. Sayaka let out a small moan before clamping her hands to her mouth in shame, but Kyoko had heard it before then.

She kissed Sayaka's nose, and took her hand out of her shirt. "C'mon, get up."

Tightly holding Kyoko's hand, Sayaka pulled herself up shakily, her eyes heavily lidded. "Don't stop there, idiot..."

Kyoko deftly scooped her up in her arms and brought her back to the bedroom. "Not a chance I'm stopping there, Sayaka. Don't worry about that."

As she entered the bedroom she kicked the door closed with her free foot and the two fell onto the warm bed. Kyoko stroked Sayaka's hair and felt the warm glow of satisfaction. Sayaka looked up at Kyoko inquisitively.

"I'm not stopping anytime soon, consider that your fault."


End file.
